Nosey
by Glitter Griffin
Summary: Both of their gazes turned to the door, which was opened a crack. Iruka knew immediately who it was. Nobody else around the village wore bright orange clothing, and had spiked blonde hair... Suckish Summary sucks. Sorry. Dx


Iruka sighed heavily. The paper he was currently marking- Uzumaki Naruto's- was just as he expected…total rubbish. He had even failed question number one: Name the following weapon. It was a clear image of a shuriken, but he had still managed to screw up and write kunai instead, which was typical of the blonde orphan. He pushed it aside, the total being 1/15, and moved onto the next, heaving another sigh. Being a teacher at the ninja academy sure was hard work…

The sliding off the classroom door easily caught the Chunin's attention, and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Long time no see, Iruka" Kakashi waved, his single visible eye arcing cheerfully. The navy mask hiding the lower half of his face shifted, and a smile could be seen behind it. Iruka returned with a grin of his own, and then turned back to the assessments. Next was Haruno Sakura, one of the brightest Kunoichi in the class. The footsteps of the silver-haired jounin were easily heard, and it was making the younger man distracted from his work. Kakashi stopped behind him, casting a shadow that made the questions and answers—all of which were correct—easier to see. He turned his head to the side, and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Kaka-senpai!"

"Not a problem, Iruka" He answered, adding the aced test paper to the pile of already marked papers. The brunette turned back to marking, humming in a hushed voice.

"I thought we were hanging out today anyway?" The older man continued, twirling a finger in the other's ponytail.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten I had set a test today…" He muttered.

"Oh well, I guess we'll be stopping here for a while" Was the sighed response. He rummaged through the pouch strapped to his hip, pulling out the infamous orange book of his; Icha icha paradise. He flipped to the page he had finished off on last time he had been reading, having to take his hand from the brown –haired Shinobi to do so.

"Kaka-senpai, why do you always have to play with my hair?" Iruka chuckled, feeling the band tying his hair slip.

"Because I do, is there something wrong with it?"

"Not at all, just curious…"

"Then I guess you won't mind if I just," He tugged at the black hair band, snapping it purposely. "Play with it even more..?" He folded the top of the page, and placed it on the desk gently. He clapped his hands, rubbed them together, and then started sifting his fingertips through the silky smooth locks.

"What shampoo do you use?" Kakashi asked suddenly. Iruka chuckled, giving him the answer before resting his head on his palm, and his elbow on the wooden desk. Kakashi continued to massage Iruka's scalp, the cloth of his gloves relaxing the brunette further. The closed orange book caught Iruka's eye, and his hand reached for it without his command. Kakashi chuckled, and patted the young man's head.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Iruka!"

"I-I'm not, really!" He blushed, snatching his hand away from the perverted book, and looked down at his feet. A sudden force under his chin forced him to look up, and he found himself face-to-face with Kakashi. His blush darkened, and his eyes darted down, noticing that the mask was gone…

"K-Kaka-senpai…" He hadn't planned on stuttering, or for it to be a whisper. Kakashi seemed to notice too, and a small smile tugged at his lips. He pressed his forehead against Iruka's, the metal plates on their headbands keeping their faces about by only inches.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, also whispering. He brought his hand up, cupping Iruka's cheek, and rubbing his thumb against his lips softly. He shook his head stiffly, the hand against his face restricting his from much movement.

"Good." Iruka opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi's lips were already upon his, engaging him in a tender kiss. The chair he was sat on started to lean back, about to bring both of them with it. Kakashi's spare arm slipped around Iruka, breaking the fall and deepening the kiss at the same time. Iruka gripped onto Kakashi's vest, and kissed back fiercely. He felt Kakashi smirk, and pull him closer just as he pulled away.

"I was starting to think you didn't like it," Kakashi smirked, breathing heavily. "I guess I was wrong. Iruka blushed, and smiled innocently. He stood on his toes, and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired Shinobi, pressing their lips together once again. The hand that had previously been on Iruka's cheek gripped said man's hair, burying his fingers and twirling his locks. He slid his tongue across Iruka's bottom lip, partly opening his closed eye. His face was bright red, his eyelashes quivering. Kakashi broke the kiss, and smiled down at Iruka sympathetically.

"It's alright if you don't want to…"

"I…I DO want to, I'm just nervous in case I…you know…" He murmured. "Do it wrong…" Kakashi smiled, rubbing his lips against Iruka's.

"You won't, trust me…" He smiled, tugging at the brunette's vest. He unzipped it slowly, giving Iruka a chance to unzip his. Within seconds both were thrown to the floor, and they hastily moved onto their shirts, when they heard the creak of a floorboard. Both of their gazes turned to the door, which was opened a crack. Iruka knew immediately who it was. Nobody else around the village wore bright orange clothing, and had spiked blonde hair.

"NARUTO, GET BACK HERE!" Iruka roared, racing for the door. Kakashi sighed, watching as Iruka chased after the screaming kid. He sat on the desk, crossing his legs. He eyed the stacks of paper, and pushed the off the desk.

"We won't need these anymore" He grinned, watching the sheets tumble to the ground.


End file.
